The present invention relates to an improved fuel flow adjusting device for use in gas-fueled lighters and more paticularly to a fuel flow adjusting device in which a coarse fuel flow adjusting means and a fine fuel flow adjusting means are arranged in a body in a lighter valve.
Heretofore, various kinds of fuel flow adjusting devices wherein both a coarse fuel flow adjusting means and a fine fuel flow adjusting means are used to control the flow of fuel gas have been disclosed. However, in these conventional fuel flow adjusting devices, the abovementioned two different means are settled separately in a lighter body. This requires a wide space for fuel flow adjusting devices and causes bulkiness of a lighter. Further in these conventional fuel flow adjusting devices, any mechanism is not provided for preventing said fuel flow adjusting devices from falling off out of a lighter body in the course of careless adjustment of fuel flow.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and safe fuel flow adjusting device for use in gas-fueled lighters.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fuel flow adjusting device in which a course fuel flow adjusting means and a fine fuel flow adjusting means are arranged in a body in a lighter valve.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fuel flow adjusting device which is provided with a mechanism adapted to secure safe actuation thereof.
According to the present invention, there is provided a fuel flow adjusting device for use in gas-fueled lighters, comprising an outer cylindrical body fixedly secured to an upper and lower walls of a fuel tank and having an axially-hollow interior, said outer cylindrical body provided with a transverse opening adapted to make a fuel communication between said fuel tank and said axially-hollow interior of said outer cylinderical body, a fuel discharge nozzle mounted on the upper portion of said outer cylinderical body and biased downwards by a spring, a resilient member provided on said fuel discharge nozzle at the lower end to control the fuel discharged from the nozzle, an adjusting wad positioned in said axially-hollow interior of said outer cylinderical body and adapted to change the amount of fuel gas to said discharge nozzle, a coarse fuel flow adusting means arranged within said axially-hollow interior of said outer cylindrical body in rotatably threaded engagement with said outer cylindrical body, a fine fuel flow adjusting means disposed in said coarse fuel flow adjusting means one end of which contacts said adjusting wad, and said fine fuel flow adjusting means rotatably moveable toward and away from said adjusting wad upon threaded engagement with said coarse fuel flow adjusting means.